1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature measurement apparatus and method, and more particularly a temperature measurement apparatus capable of measuring its own temperature and externally sending the measured temperature information, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With wireless technology developments in recent years, a variety of radio frequency identification (RFID) systems are being used, covering a broad range of applications such as simple pre-paid bus cards, parking lot ID cards, and R & D institute ID cards.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a general RFID system. In FIG. 1, the RFID system has a reader 10 and a tag 20. The tag 20 can be fabricated in any of diverse forms such as a card, a sticker, and so on, depending on users' convenience and usage.
The radio frequency authentication process is carried out at the time when radio frequency signals (RF signals) are exchanged between the reader 10 and the tag 20. That is, if the IC (not shown) of the tag 20 outputs in the RF signal form information stored in its own memory and necessary for authentication, the reader 10 receives the signal and performs authentication.
Further, if it is necessary to send additional data such as temperature and the like in addition to basic data required for authentication, a temperature sensor can be added in the tag 20 in order for temperature data measured by the temperature sensor to be sent together with the basic data.
Therefore, the RFID system can be used as a temperature measurement system in wireless environments, and the tag 20 can be used as a temperature measurement apparatus of objects to which the tag 20 is fixed.
As stated above, in order for the tag 20 to be used as a temperature measurement apparatus, a temperature sensor has to be added thereto. However, the addition of the temperature sensor to the tag 20 causes a problem of increasing the size of the tag 20 as well as the manufacturing cost of the tag 20. Further, such an addition brings a problem of electric power loss caused by the temperature sensor.
Thus, there is demand for an approach capable of measuring temperature by use of components existing in the tag 20 without the addition of the temperature sensor to the tag 20.